Kushina-sensei's Pleasurable Hell
by MasterofMinds
Summary: Kushina is caught doing what other look down upon and not wanting her son and others to know about her other side she must go through what her new master tells her.


The midnight moon was bright this time of night. During the summer it didn't matter if the sun was up or not it would still be hot out. Even now while I walk the streets I found that what I'm wearing was uncomfortable it only consisted of a lacy red cup less bra and matching crouch less panties. Ever since I was young I never liked wearing a lot of clothing and when it was hot all I would want to do is wear as little as possible.

Hi my name is Kushina Uzumaki age36 I am one of the last Uzumaki's left in this world the only other known one being my son Naruto Uzumaki – Namikaze age 12. You must be wondering why I would be walking the streets of my village when no one else is out well the answer to that would be I enjoy the thrill of being caught. You see my husband died 12 years ago sealing the nine-tails into both me and our son and ever since I missed all the fun me and Minato would have. I recently started to venture out into doing everything we use to solo I can't seem to get to the level we were at with just myself and clones really don't help much. As I walk the streets I couldn't help myself anymore I trailed on hand down my body groping my left breast before slowly going down to my hairless snatch that was dripping with excitement. Walking past store after store I would start rubbing myself harder and faster to the point that when I got to my favorite food stand Ichiraku Ramen I was crawling from the pleasure. As I sat in front of the stall my mind was going blank thinking of my husband and all the things we would do. I felt it exploding out of me when I came I tried to hold back my screams but it was no use I bet people woke up thinking someone was dying. My mind was numb I was still riding my orgasm laying on the ground like I was a cheap whore but through the haze I could've sworn that someone was there looking at me and it was just making me even more hornier that I started to play with myself again. It didn't take long till I came again and I was so spent that I was starting to lose consciousness and try as I might I couldn't stay awake.

Even though I was not awake I could feel as if someone was next to me feeling my body with their hands while my body was at their mercy. When I started to come to I found myself still on the ground but looking around I found an envelope lying next to me as well as what felt like cum on my body. As I grabbed the letter I heard footsteps heading in my direction so thinking quickly I started to run even though my legs were still jelly I took off I couldn't let anyone else find me like this. As I finally reached the end of the shopping district and entered the residential area I started to slow down to a walk as I looked to the envelope that was left next to me and since I couldn't detect anyone within the area I walked up to a bench and sat down with my legs spread shoulder length apart letting my lower lips spread open exposing my sacred place as I opened the letter.

" _Dear Slut,_

 _As you are reading this you probably are wondering on who this is and to answer that you can just call me Sama. I know you are Kushina Uzumaki widow of our kage and I know you are going to be starting a job as the sensei for the last year of the academy as well as become a gennin squad captain. Now I want you to know that I have picture evidence of what you did and to prove it I left you a picture with this letter I have to say it is my favorite. You have one of two choices:_

 _1) You can ignore this message and have I spread the pictures and information of what you did to the whole village._

 _2) You can arrive at your classroom at 4 in the morning and to show you accept I want you to write 'I'm a massive slut' on the board in your class and then sit on your desk wearing what you have on now including thigh high leggings and heels legs spread with a blind fold and chakra cuffs on leaving the door unlocked and slightly open._

 _I hope you chose correctly."_

As I sit there I couldn't help but shiver from both fear and pleasure looking back into the envelope I grabbed the picture releasing a gasp from what I saw in the photo. The photo showed me with my eyes rolling back with a smile on my face as whoever took it sprayed me with their cum. looking at the picture I knew I could not let me baby see or hear of any of this. Getting up from the bench tears falling from my eyes with my mind already made up I started to head home and get what I needed.

By the time I got home I was done crying I knew this could happen and I still went through with it many times and now it was time for me to pay the price. I got to my room and dug through my drawers looking for my leggings only finding my black holdups and the chakra cuffs I made for me and minato's fun time I went to my closet and grabbed a pair of red stilettos I bought to wear for minato but never could I quickly put everything on. I went to the laundry room and grabbed my training kimono top and spandex shorts as well as my high heel ninja sandals to wear when class started. I put everything in a scroll checking the time to find I had two hours to be at the academy I wrote a note to my son letting him know I left early to set up for class.

As I left my house passing the front gate I didn't realize that I was walking the streets like a prostitute I was only focused on getting to the academy. It took me another hour to reach the academy do to me only walking from the clan district. I used my key to open the main door and started to head to my classroom on the third floor and as I walked the tapping of my heels was causing me to get wet again but I couldn't stop for anything. As I got to my room I opened the door not even bothering to close it I created two clones to get everything ready one went to the black board and began writing while I tossed my scroll into my desk and sat on the edge of my desk as my other clone restrained my legs to keep them open and then placed my blind fold on before activating the cuffs seal causing them to disperse.

Sitting there as I was I couldn't stop my mind from wondering on how my life would change from doing this. All I could to justify my actions is my son and him not finding out that his mother was a pervert.


End file.
